Lawyer Sandwich
by TsuyuBaby
Summary: Damien, Jared, and Peter smoke some pot and then get their sexy time on. Threesome!  Damien/Peter/Jared Warnings: fingering, language, mxm, threesome, double penetration, oral, anal


Title: Lawyer Sandwich  
>Author: Koite<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Summary: Damien, Jared, and Peter smoke some pot and then get their sexy time on. Threesome!~<br>Pairings: Damien/Peter/Jared  
>Warnings: fingering, language, mxm, threesome, double penetration, oral, anal<p>

~X~

Jared really wasn't the culprit this time. It totally was not his fault that there was a fifty bag of weed in his apartment when the cops came to check that they were following the house arrest. He was sure Damien's cousin, Lily, had left it here when she came over to the last party. She must have forgotten about it when Damien came to drag her away from Peter's clutches in the morning.

The cops took what they found and they were charged, but being Franklin and Bash, they easily got their way out of it. Jared was sure they had taken all of it, but when he went to pour his Lucky Charms cereal, he got a little more in his bowl than he was expecting. He immediately ran to tell Peter about his find and the two proceeded to smoke so much pot that they couldn't even stand.

They also lost track of what was happening in their surroundings, and so they had no idea how Damien managed to become a part of their little smoking circle. The only thing Jared knew was that he was immensely turned on. He knew Peter would be up for it-they were both pretty open about all things sexual-but he was afraid Damien wouldn't be too pleased with that particular turn of events.

Well, fuck it. He didn't give a shit at the moment really. He was way too out of it to care if he freaked out the older lawyer. Besides, if Damien didn't like it he could damn well leave. So, with that thought in mind, Jared crawled over to straddle his muscled partner and sunk himself down over the other's crotch. Rubbing his ass onto the dark-haired man's cock, he leaned down to kiss him. Peter seemed be on the same track as he was and he reached down and grabbed Jared's ass cheeks with his strong hands.

When Peter started kneading his ass Jared gasped, but when he reached down a few fingers to tease his hole through his sweatpants Jared moaned. He wasn't wearing anything underneath, and so when the taller lawyer proceeded to tug down the baggy pants the blonde was left with his ass hanging out in the open right in front of Damien's face.

The blonde was sure the older lawyer would leave, or maybe if he was high enough to just sit back and pretend nothing was happening. Hell, he could get a free show if he wanted one. Jared was completely shocked when not only did the older lawyer stay, he joined in on the action. The blonde glanced behind himself when he felt Damien press against his back. The older lawyer just smirked and reached around to tweak his nipples, causing him to gasp.

Peter seemed fine with it, so Jared let it be. He'd been wanting a threesome recently anyways. Maybe his original plan had included himself and two girls, but this wasn't half bad either. One thing Jared had assumed though, was that Damien would have a large package. He guessed that a guy that cocky and domineering would have to have some big balls to back it up. He had guessed right. The older lawyer proved it to him when he removed himself of his silky boxers and pressed his considerably sized junk into the small of his back.

Jared wasn't sure whether he wanted to press down and onto Peter or up and into Damien. He was definitely feeling submissive tonight, so he wondered how the other two men were going to battle out which bottomed for the other. While the two battled it out with tongues above his head, Jared decided to help out the situation and suck off Damien while squeezing Peter's cock between his cheeks. Both of the taller lawyers moaned at this and stopped kissing to stare at each other.

Jared couldn't really see what was going on, seeing as how he was spread out under the two with Damien's cock down his throat. Apparently the two had made a decision though, because they diverted their attention back to him. Damien reached down and grabbed his hair, pushing his dick further down Jared's willing throat and Peter reached for the lube.

They shifted so that Jared was on his elbows and knees with his face in Damien's crotch and his ass in the air for all to view. He shivered when Peter's hot breath hit his twitching hole and deep-throated Damien as far as possible. The blonde wondered which one had relinquished control. It would be so fucking hot to see Peter taking it. He really hoped that was the case.

Popping his mouth off Damien's engorged cock, he looked up at the taller man, a chain of spit and precum still connecting himself to the throbbing organ.

"So, which one of you is going to be taking it? Personally, I think Petey would look sexy with his legs spread open for you, but it's cool whatever way you guys decide on."

Damien smirked and titled his head and curled his upper body down to get a better look at the blonde.

"Actually, Jared, we were thinking that neither of us would bottom. What's your opinion on that?"

Neither would bottom? So what did that mean? Was Jared going take it from one of them and then the other would just be satisfied with a blow job? At the confused look on the small lawyer's face, Damien sighed and looked away for a moment. He was about to open his mouth again to elaborate further when Jared got it.

"Oooh. Oh, I see. Yea, I mean, yes that would be totally hot. I'm all for double penetration. Just um...one question. How bad is this going to hurt?"

Peter laughed softly at his partner's adorable frightened look and then spoke up, "We're going to make it as pleasurable as humanly possible, but you've never been one to flinch at mixing a little pain with your pleasure. Why start now?"

And fuck, Peter was right. Jared was a firm believer that sometimes a little roughness could enhance the sensations received during sex. Plus, he'd always wanted to try that particular kink on himself since that time he'd been one of the guys dp-ing a girl in a threesome he had. She had said it felt great, and that the orgasm was one of the most intense she'd ever had.

Nodding softly, Jared reattached his mouth to Damien's pulsing cock. Peter just loved it when his cocky partner bottomed. It was truly one of his biggest turn ons. Peter mused that once they were sober again, he'd have to talk to Jared about the becoming a regular pastime.

"Fuck, Jared. You're making me so hard right now. I'm going to start prepping you, k?"

Jared moaned his approval around the meat in his mouth, causing Damien to groan. Peter lubed up his fingers and prodded at Jared's entrance. He circled around the clenching hole a few times before inserting his index finger. He thrust into his partner's tight heat a few times before deeming it ready for a second finger. Upon entrance, the second long appendage joined the first in massaging the soft inner walls and then scissoring as deeply as possible.

Jared cried out at the pleasurable sensations and turned his head slightly to watch Peter's fingers dip into his ass repeatedly. A dominate Peter was just as hot as a submissive one, Jared thought. When a third digit found it's way inside of him, Jared gasped around the bulbous organ buried in his mouth and spread his legs more for better access.

The fingers quickly searched out his prostate and jabbed into it as hard as humanly possible. Jared ripped his mouth off Damien and screamed.

"Oh, _fuck_. Peter, yes! Hah, more, please...nnnh...need more."

"More what, Jared? Use those whore-ish lips to tell me what you need."

"Nngh, shit, Peter! I want-I need-your cock inside me. Mnnn...fuck me with your huge, throbbing, organ."

"Hell yea. Peter, you're little partner here has a fucking dirty mouth. I have to come smoke with you guys more often." Damien said, smirking.

Peter looked slightly jealous for a moment before he wiped the expression off his face and agreed that threesomes with Damien in the future were indeed welcome. After a few more sharp prods into Jared's pleasure spot, Peter withdrew his fingers and lined his impressive organ up with his partner's sensitive entrance. Slowly breaching the blonde's silky cavern, Peter groaned. It was so damn hot and tight and it felt like he had been encased in feverish silk. Jared truly had an ass to be jealous of. It seemed to never lose it's perfectly smooth texture.

Peter thrust slow and deep into the resisting muscles a couple times to help loosen the blonde up. Once Jared was moaning softly, he took it to another level. Forcing the small lawyer to lean his top half down onto the ground even further than before, he effectively changed the angle to enter deeper and smoother into his partner. The new angle had Peter ramming into Jared's pleasure spot hard and fast. The blonde was gasping for a breath and moaning loudly.

Damien decided he's waited long enough and motioned for Peter to lift Jared up. The new position had Pate on his knees, with Jared sitting in his lap and legs spread wide open. As Damien approached, Jared leaned back into the taller lawyer's chest and opened himself up to the other lawyer's invading fingers as wide as possible. After properly slicking his fingers, Damien teased the blonde's stretched entrance where the two partners were combined.

"Hah, oh, fuck! Please, don't...nngh...don't tease..."

Listening to the small lawyer's pleas, Damien forced one lubed finger up inside next to Peter's cock. Both the blonde and the brunette groaned at the added sensation. He let Jared adjust for a moment before inserting a second finger and scissoring them as best he could. The blonde whined and sunk down on the the invading appendages. Taking this as a sign to keep going, the older lawyer squeezed in the third and last digit. He thrust them up into the blonds prostate and rubbed it insistently.

The blonde whimpered and told Damien to just 'hurry the fuck up'. Taking the blonde's advice, Damien removed his fingers and moved his cock up to nudge at the recently vacated entrance. He pushed into him slowly, knowing it was a lot to take. The small lawyer whimpered again and titled his head back to look at Peter for reassurance. Once he adjusted, he cursed at the two.

"Fuck you both for...hah...having such...ngh...monstrous cocks. Holy shit...mnnn...hnnn...seriosly! You guys are just way too huge."

Peter laughed and looked at Damien. Damien just snorted and puffed up his chest. The two looked at each other and nodded. The pulled out slightly and then simultaneously shot up in Jared's prostate. He opened his mouth in a wordless scream and reached back to grab Peter's shoulders. He was completely overwhelmed by their combined power and stretching. The two cocks inside him were the best feeling he'd had in a long time.

It was so much-too much-but the perfect amount at the same time. The filled him past the tipping point and then some. He was sure he wouldn't be able to walk, or even sit for the next week. He was going to explode, he just knew it. They were pounding into him at an alarming rate now. It was almost unbearable, the intensity of it. There's was no way he was lasting long with the two engorged lawyers thrusting into him. There was no end to the assault on his pleasure spot. That constant pressure in just the right place combined with their two organs thrusting against each other and his massaging his silky walls was going to throw him over the edge much faster than he would have liked.

"Fuck, guys...I-Nnng...Ah!...hah...mnnnn...I'm not...Hnnng...going to last-Ah!"

"It's ok...hah...cum for us." Peter grunted.

The two taller lawyers bent down and each bit down hard on separate sides of his neck. A few more thrusts into his already spasming channel and he was cumming. He cried out, screaming wordlessly and his muscles clenched down insanely tight around the two attacking organs. Damien came first, grunting and shooting his load into Jared. The Peter, biting out Jared's name and cumming hard straight into Jared's prostate. At the hard spray of warm liquid right against that spot, Jared squeaked and weakly came a second time.

The three men silently laid there for a few minutes, trying to compose themselves after an intense orgasm. Finally catching his breath, Damien pulled out. He gathered his clothes and slipped on his boxers, falling asleep on the couch shortly after. Peter slowly exited Jared and then helped his small friend stand and limp to the bed in the other room. The taller lawyer cleaned him up as best as he could and then the two slipped into Peter's bed quietly and were asleep within seconds, Jared curled up with Peter's chest against his back and arm around his waist.

The next time they saw Damien at work there was a lot less animosity between the three and to the surprise of many of their coworkers, Damien was even caught smiling fondly at the little blonde lawyer.

~X~


End file.
